canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tawna Bandicoot
Tawna Bandicoot is a character from Naughty Dog's video game series "Crash Bandicoot". About her Tawna is Crash Bandicoot's beautiful and sexy girlfriend. Just like her boyfriend, Tawna started her life as an ordinary bandicoot in the wild until she was taken from the jungle and became a genetically enhanced creation of Dr. Neo Cortex and Dr. Nitrus Brio. Crash Bandicoot, who instantly fell in love with Tawna when they first met and laid eyes on each other, was driven by the motivation to win the heart of the female bandicoot, so he decided to thwart Cortex's plans and rescue her. Tawna was used as a hostage in order to get Crash to come back, so Crash found Tawna tokens and used them to teleport himself to the treetops, where Tawna was waiting for Crash after attempting to escape from Cortex, until Crash got close enough and she was recaptured by Cortex. Against all odds, Crash was able to rescue Tawna and defeated Cortex as they escaped from Cortex's laboratory island fortress. Tawna rewarded Crash for saving her with a hug. The two of them began dating, afterwards. Tawna is twice the height of Crash, has blonde hair, a slender hourglass figure, and wears a red sleeveless shirt with a white outline of Crash's mug on it, blue denim shorts, white socks, and sneakers. She lives on Wumpa Island in a medium-sized hut with her boyfriend Crash, Crash's sister Coco, and their good friend Crunch. Role in Sabrina1985's media Recently, Tawna brought up the subject of talking about marriage to Crash because she had known him as a boyfriend for quite a long time, so she thought it was time to move on with their relationship. Crash told Tawna that he would be honored to share the important bond between two souls with her, as he then got on one knee and proposed marriage to her by bringing out and opening a little black velvet jewelry box to reveal a very familiar item nestled on the dark fabric, a small gold ring with a piece of jade and a diamond that sparkled and shimmered in the moonlight. Tawna drew in her breath as she was enchanted and astonished by her love's gift as she jumped up and wrapped her arms excitedly around his neck and happily accepted his marriage proposal with her euphoria over filling her as she hugged and kissed him. Tawna is going to get married to Crash soon, "settle down" as they call it. Tawna's relationship with Crash is very solid because they understand each other so fully, they also are both very passionate, deeply in love, and seem to have one of those rare loves that never seems to die. Tawna thanks the heavens every day for Crash, and Crash does vice-versa. The gallery of pictures Tawna portrait.png Tawna's capture.png Tawna Bandicoot 5.png Tawna Bandicoot 4.png Tawna Bandicoot and Crash Brandicoot.png Tawna Bandicoot 3.png Tawna Bandicoot 2.png Category:Canon characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters with clothes Category:Characters with hair Category:Anthro characters Category:Protagonists Category:Crash Bandicoot characters